Accepting Fate
by MeltingIceAU
Summary: This is a completely new story arc set within the Algol solar system. It revolves around original characters overcoming the terror caused by the Profound Darkness and its followers.
1. Chapter 1: A Chaotic Beginning!

**Author's note:**  
This is a completely new story arc set within the Algol solar system. Numans are now a common species like Humans and they age at the same rate as humans as well. It also contains a fairly dark fantasy / sci-fi theme but at the same time should be enjoyable for everyone. Many other characters and enemies from the classic series shall make an appearance too especially from Phantasy Star IV. I have stretched some things to help create a new story arc within the Algol solar system so they may sound a little different from how Sega had them. In short although it contains things from the classic series it is not a prequel or sequel: something totally new. So I welcome you to "Accepting Fate"!

**Chapter One:** A Chaotic Beginning!

A young lady, seventeen years of age to be exact was taking a relaxing walk down the sidewalk near one of Palma's many tropical forests. Birds and small animals could be seen running around enjoying the calm late afternoon atmosphere.

"Its so beautiful here, I'm really glad I live on Palma. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." She happily said to herself. "My goodness look at the time." The Girl looked at her wristwatch and seen it was 5.35pm it was getting late and she would have to be back at the Palman Orphanage by six. "I'd better move it, I shouldn't have walked down so far." She turned around and began running, her long brownish-orange hair swaying back and forth and her long but tattered innocent white dress seemed to glow as the sky became darker. The girl continued to run, the forest began to disappear behind her and buildings started to arise on the horizon in front of her. The girl then stopped, panting trying to catch her breath. She looked at her watch again. 5.54pm it read. "I gotta keep moving" she told herself and set off running again.

"Yes I can see it just up a head, all the lights are on." Then the girl stopped she could here a faint buzzing noise coming from the distance. "What is that?" She said kind of startled. "Could it be bugs, oh I hope not I hate bugs." She began looking around furiously as the noise got closer to her. "Huh?" she said puzzled it sounded like it was right next to her but she couldn't see anything. Then her brilliant blue eyes slowly started looking up as if they had a mind of their own. She moved her head up and looked above her.

A huge purple and black cloud of aura sat just centimetres above her head. The girl opened her mouth and was just about to scream out in terror when the aura shovelled itself down inside her. The whole cloud of aura just vanished down into her throat. Then the girl began to lose balance she swayed back and forth. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she hit the ground unconscious.

----------------

"Hey, wake up, Hey, Elisa I said wake up" Another girl with very long bright green hair and pointy ears was kneeling down next to Elisa's motionless body yelling at her. The girl was quite skinny and was wearing a purple Singlet with grass stains all over it and pink mini shorts. The outside of one of the pockets on her pink shorts was nearly torn off and was just hanging by a few threads. The girl rolled her eyes; she then pulled a small bottle of water out of her other intact pocket and unscrewed the cap. She tipped the water onto Elisa's face. "Get out of the water before the Leviathan gets you!" screamed the pointy eared girl.  
"Aaaaahhhhhh" Elisa sat up screaming her face was completely saturated with water.

"Hahaha" The other girl began giggling to her self.  
"Autumn it's you" said Elisa still coming to grips with everything.  
"Of course it is, you know you big silly you wouldn't wake up. So I took the liberty of wasting the last of my water for your sake" said Autumn rubbing it in.  
"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to waste your water" replied Elisa with a sad tone in her voice.  
"Don't be sorry I was just joking, you really scared me you know. Anyways how long have you been lying out here in the dark? The Orphanage sent me to look for you its nearly 8.00pm" said Autumn filling Elisa in.  
"It's that late, but I…" Elisa stopped talking and looked around her it was definitely dark much darker since she passed out. Besides the Orphanage building being lit up everything else was pitch black almost.

"But I what?" said Autumn trying to bring Elisa back to the real world.  
"Oh, n-nothing don't worry. I must have just got dehydrated that's all and fainted."  
"Well come inside dinner was served nearly an hour ago its gonna be all cold but we gotta eat right?" said Autumn while helping Elisa to her feet. "Can you stand properly?"  
"I…I think so…whoa!" said Elisa as she began to stumble over. Autumn then caught her with both arms. Autumn then wrapped one of her own arms around Elisa to help support her as they walked.  
"Thanks" said Elisa. Autumn just smiled and said nothing. The two girls slowly began walking towards the Orphanage.  
("I'm glad I have a friend like you") Elisa thought to herself.  
("So this numan girl is your friend now is she?") said a sinister voice, a voice belonging to an evil woman. The voice seemed as if it came from Elisa's own mind.  
"Huh, who said that?" screamed Elisa frightfully.

The two girls then stopped at the door of the Orphanage.  
"Said what?" asked Autumn who was starting to worry about Elisa now.  
"A woman she spoke to me through my head" said Elisa who was looking around anxiously expecting to find someone.  
"No body is out here, come inside you just need a good hot drink and a sleep. We can talk about this in the morning okay Elisa. I'm very tired and I think you are too.  
"Y-your right" said Elisa with a sigh of relief.  
Both girls then entered the building through the automatic glass doors. All the other unfortunate teenagers and children could be seen sitting at tables full of graffiti and sleeping on hard beds with no pillows. Around thirty kids could be seen lining up with some very dirty towels waiting to go for a shower. Another smaller group of children sat in front of a television that was only receiving static.

"Pretty harsh isn't it?" said Autumn looking around at all the kids.  
"I guess so…" said Elisa also looking around and taking in the atmosphere which both girls had grown up in.  
"Even though this Orphanage isn't the best its provided everything us numans and you Humans need to have survived the last seventeen years" said Autumn trying to make the Orphanage sound more of a reassuring place. "Elisa you go find us a table and I'll go ask for our drinks…wait do you want any dinner first?" asked Autumn.  
"No thank you a drink will be fine" smiled Elisa.  
Autumn gave Elisa a wink and left in a hurry. Elisa walked past a few of the other kids and sat down at a table nobody was sitting at. She ran both of her hands through her hair and tried to calm herself down. She had just lost around two hours of her life and thought she was hearing voices; it was quite a lot to get over. Not to mention she seen something evil, something that is only supposed to exist in legends and storybooks.

----------------

"Happy, happy, happy" a young child said to himself who was sitting down across from the table Elisa was at drawing on the wall with a blue crayon.  
Elisa was far to exhausted to tell the boy not to draw on the wall but she smiled when she realised what he was drawing. The boy drew what appeared to be a family it had a mother a father and even a young child who was standing in the middle. The parents were holding the boy's hands and the farther drawing seemed to have pointy ears like a numan does.

"Drink up!" said a familiar voice.  
Elisa jumped with a fright. "Oh, its you again Autumn". Elisa then let out a small sigh of relief.  
"None other" said Autumn boasting about herself in a comedic fashion. "Here this is yours" Autumn handed Elisa a mug with what appeared to be a picture of a Musk Cat on it with wings. Steam was rising out of the cup. Elisa then peered in to see what she would be drinking.  
"So what is it, it smells good?" said Elisa trying to forget about her weird afternoon.  
"Hot chocolate, you silly, seriously I could skinny-dip in this stuff it's that good" replied Autumn while taking a sip out of her own mug. Autumn then raised her head and her bright red eyes met Elisa's bright blue eyes.  
Elisa's eyes then widened with happiness and she began laughing at Autumn.  
"What?" said Autumn confused.  
"You say the strangest things and you have a chocolate milk moustache above your top lip" said Elisa who was trying to control her laughter.  
Autumn smiled ("That's my girl I like it when your happy") she thought to herself.

Later that evening the two girls were lying in a dark room on their hard beds with a very thin bed sheet each, which would keep them mildly warm for the night.  
"Well good night Elisa, in the morning we are so going adventuring again like last week" said Autumn with excitement.  
"Yeah sounds great, good night Autumn" replied Elisa who had now totally forgotten about the incident that occurred in the late afternoon.  
It wasn't long before Autumn was snoring and was nearly falling off the bed. Elisa then began to get comfortable and just closed her eyes when…  
("Let me see if this body of yours can handle my power") said the evil woman's voice. Elisa sat up startled ready to yell out for help but her mouth wouldn't open. The creature inside her wouldn't let her scream.  
("Go away!") thought Elisa who was trying not to cry she was really scared.  
("Stand up human girl") said the voice.  
("No, I want you to leave I want to go to sleep") thought Elisa rebelliously.  
("You leave me no choice child") said the woman. Then all of a sudden without Elisa doing it she hopped off the bed and began walking. She walked out of the room she was in and down to the section all the teenage boys slept in. Elisa was trying her hardest to fight it but this entity had complete control over her body.

Elisa then entered the first room in the boy's area. Tears were running down her beautiful face. The evil entity made Elisa raise her own hand, dark energy began coming out of her palm and swirling into a sphere kind of shape.  
("Now say it with me child…MEGID!")


	2. Chapter 2: Guard Down!

**Chapter Two: **Guard Down!

"What, what do you mean the seal is broken?" said an angry but holy voice.  
"Please De-Vars, have some patients we are still trying to figure out how it got past our divine security the seal was guarded by the best spirits in all of Rykros." said a small spirit.  
De-Vars himself was a large spirit that specialised in strength he was very strong and his top priority was to keep the Algol solar system safe along with the other gods on the planet.  
"Fine, I'll accept that you know nothing but when Re-Faze finds out, we will all have to worry" said De-Vars in a calmer voice.  
"Okay sir, I'm going to go now…good bye" said the small spirit it then vanished into thin air.  
"Hmmmm" De-Vars was thinking of all the terrible things this entity could now do since it was out floating free in the solar system.  
"De-Vars!" said another godly voice.  
"Huh…" shouted De-Vars startled. "Oh it's only you Sa-Lews, I thought you might have been Re-Faze" said De-Vars with a sigh of relief.  
Sa-Lews much like De-Vars was also a spirit only his aura was blue in contrast to De-Vars who exhibited a Yellowish-White aura.

"Do you think, do you think that it could have found a host yet?" asked Sa-Lews eager for an answer.  
"Hhmmm" said De-Vars who didn't want to think of such an event but answered anyway. "I'm quite sure it has, that thing needs a physical body. It needs a vessel to get around unnoticed. It will be much harder for us gods to read its aura while it is suppressed hiding in a human or even a numan for that matter."  
"If it did want a body, it would go for someone innocent wouldn't it? An innocent person as so to hide its evil stench completely" Sa-Lews seemed to say this with high certainty.  
"Yes that is correct, but if the host can't handle its power it will bend the mind of the host tormenting and deforming it slowly the host will morph with the beast and they shall become one single entity." De-Vars looked away in disgust as the words he spoke left his mouth.  
"But surely there is a way to stop this." Sa-Lews voice began to sound distressed hearing such terrible truth.  
De-Vars never answered and Sa-Lews also fell silent the two stood in the holy crystal-covered room speechless not knowing what to do or where to start.

----------------

"Of course there is a way to stop this" said an even more powerful voice. The two gods looked behind them. Then they both immediately straightened up and bowed in respect. Another god appeared he was smaller than the other two his aura was orange and he appeared to have a green crystal sitting in the middle of his being.  
"Greetings Re-Faze" both entities said at once.  
"This is no time for greetings, this is a time for worry and a time for action, When the Great Light created us and spiralled that thing thousands of infinite miles into the seal it was our job to prevent it from ever escaping." Said Re-Faze with pride in his voice. "Sadly we failed and we call our selves gods, to fail at such a task we are pretty much asking the Algol solar system to be destroyed."  
"Sir, I mean excuse me sir, more importantly how do we stop this thing?" asked Sa-Lews wanting the best outcome of the situation.

"Gentlemen, I will go down to the planet this creature has landed on and destroy it myself" said Re-Faze.  
"Sir that's suicide!" yelled De-Vars.  
"De-Vars calm yourself" instructed Re-Faze. "Once that thing has taken a physical body and I can assure you it has. Only another physical creature can destroy it. I shall go down and seek out the chosen one and both I and the chosen child shall put an end to the Profound Darkness once and for all"  
"And sir, if the host has merged with the Profound Darkness wont the child die as well?" asked Sa-Lews expressing his concern.  
"Only if we leave it long enough to get to that stage. Now I know the Profound Darkness has arrived on Palma the most populated planet in the solar system not only that it has already made its first kill"  
"You're kidding me sir?" said Sa-Lews in a fairly upset voice.  
"I wish I was Sa-Lews, I really wish I was" Re-Faze sounded just as disappointed.  
De-Vars just looked away again, he wasn't much of a talker when it came to expressing his anger and sorrow.

----------------

"The Profound Darkness is not our only worry either, I can also assure you both that when it has realised its new body is strong enough for the task it's first objective will be to awaken its son."  
"You don't mean…" said Sa-Lews not wanting to finish the sentence.  
"Dark Force" said De-Vars without hesitation.  
"That is absolutely correct," replied Re-Faze. "Now then it is time to tack action."

"Very well gentlemen, I shall keep in strong contact, I'm not sure when I shall be back but I'm the most capable entity for the job. I want both of you to overlook everything from Rykros and make sure nothing attacks this planet either. The both of you are quite capable of such a task. I know I trained you myself. Farewell and keep safe" Re-Faze then vanished leaving the planet completely making his way to Palma which would be in great danger.

"Well then Sa-Lews, go tell all the other spirits the news will you, I shall head to the seal and investigate how it escaped myself." Ordered De-Vars.  
"Of course my friend, Sa-Lews then vanished from the room"  
("I'm counting on you Re-Faze, we are all counting on you be careful") thought De-Vars to himself. De-Vars then vanished from the crystal room as well leaving it completely empty.


	3. Chapter 3: Clouded Intensions!

**Chapter Three:** Clouded Intensions!

("Aah") said the evil voice with a sigh of relief. ("Now that's a pretty colour you don't see everyday isn't it?"). All the people in the room lay dead, there was no struggle of escape it happened to fast none of them would have even been awake to know what was going to happen. Red blood stained the walls of the room. And everything in there was trashed, wood from the beds and pieces of wall were everywhere.  
"You, you killed, t-them!" said Elisa in a squeaky and very frightful voice.  
("Huh, who me, don't play the blame game dear that technique came from your hand") said the voice.  
"No, no I didn't do that it was you, it was you, you freak, get out of my body, GET OUT NOW!" Elisa shouted furiously.

Suddenly people could be heard running down the hallway getting closer.  
"Oh no" said Elisa.  
("Now look what you've done all that shouting you did has called upon attention. Well you know the antidote for that now don't you") said the voice evilly. Suddenly Elisa's hand began to exhibit more dark energy.  
"No, wai…" Elisa's voice was cut-off again so she couldn't talk or yell for help.

"What the hell is going on?" a teenage boy yelled as he entered the room with several other teenagers. Suddenly all their mouths dropped open when they seen the state of the room and the only living person inside was a girl who seemed really out of it.  
"Do…do you…kn…know, what…ha…happened?" The boy finally managed to get out.  
Elisa looked at the boy with an evil grin on her face. Of course it wasn't her grin it belonged to the evil thing inside her. Her mouth opened to speak and her teeth had become razor sharp like that of a crocodile or wolf.  
"Yes I do…but don't worry I'll send you to the afterlife so you can tell these unfortunate people what happened to them and yourself" said Elisa in an unearthly voice.  
"You're a freak!" Yelled one of the boys at the back of the group. "Hurry guys lets go get help"

----------------

Just as the guys turned to leave Elisa was standing in front of them as if she teleported. "Help won't be necessary" she said and held her hand out in front of them it was completely covered in dark purple energy. Then Elisa's eyes turned completely red showing she was possessed. "Die!"

Suddenly the whole Orphanage shook and the security alarm went off. All the children woke up and began running to the front doors to escape. All the kids gathered outside. All expect two that is. The Orphanage owner began shouting. "Get outside now, there's some kind of monster in there" He didn't want to go back in and save the remaining children, one child however was beyond the ability to be saved. Elisa walked down the now empty hallway with the alarm blaring out and the whole house was flashing red. Small security robots called Whistles appeared out of the wall and began firing at Elisa who they detected as a threat. Because the Profound Darkness was now in control of her body the bullets that were supposed to hit Elisa melted into thin air just millimeters from touching her. Elisa was scared but she was in awe that the Whistle's defense was useless on her.

("Where are you making me go?") thought Elisa.  
("We still have one more target to kill") said the voice. ("She's your friend isn't she, what was her name again oh, that's right…Autumn") the voice then began laughing.  
("Oh, please god no, not her") Elisa was really emotional and upset but she could do nothing to stop it even the slightest.

Suddenly a whole army of hunters and robotcops stormed the building guns, claws and swords out ready for attack.  
"You there hit the ground now!" shouted one of the hunters. "Drop or I shoot!"  
"Oh, dear what a mess looks like we're leaving after all, and I was having so much fun here too" said the voice possessing Elisa.  
"FIRE!" shouted the lead hunter then all the robotcops and hunters with guns open fired, hundreds of bullets heading straight for Elisa. All of a sudden Elisa's body changed itself into a purple aura and it flew out of a near by air vent and darted off into the night sky in the direction the planet Motavia was located. All the bullets shot through the wall leaving holes and totally missing the target, which was now almost a whole planet away.

----------------

"What is going on?" said Autumn who was finding it hard to lift both her eye lids as she stammered out into the now inactive battle field. Her long green hair was all messy and sticking out everywhere. She then rubbed her eyes and looked around her. "Holy Crap!" she yelled out. Everything she could see was trashed. "Huh wait where's Elisa?" asked Autumn out loud. She then began to head down the hallway.  
"Wait, miss don't go down there" yelled a hunter who ran after her. But it was too late. Autumn stumbled back in horror; her face was showing she was traumatized by what she was looking at. Never in her life had she seen a dead body let alone a dozen dead bodies.  
"I…I think I'm gonna be sick" she squeezed out, her voice not sounding like her own because she was in such shock. Then Autumn put both hands over her mouth and ran for the front door and out into the garden.

"Clear out this building this zone is now off limits, I want a full report on everything we seen on this crazy night even if the Palman Defence Department thinks only these things occur in horror movies. You all got that!" shouted the head hunter.  
"YES, SIR!" replied all the others.

After getting her head out of the nearby garden, Autumn automatically began searching for Elisa outside. "Hey Elisa, Elisa, ELISA BRAGWIN!" shouted Autumn at the top of her voice. But not one of the many children responded they were all to scared to worry about a stolen child. "Oh man this sucks big time, I hope she escaped okay. Or maybe oh no, that can't be it she better still be alive hopefully that freak show never killed her. I have to go back in and look for her!" said Autumn who was now more determined than ever. Autumn began to run back to the front door, which was now guarded by robotcops.

"You guys gotta let me in I have to see if my friend…" but she was cut short of finishing her sentence.  
"Access denied," said one of the robotcops.  
"My friend she…" but Autumn was cut off yet again this time by the second robotcop.  
"Your friend is a she, there is no female humans or Numans located in the building alive or deceased."  
"Oh thank goodness" said Autumn with a very big sigh of relief. She then turned around and ran past the crowed of people up to one of the hunters who was putting some weapons in the back of a truck. "Excuse me sir, did you happen to see a human girl about my height same skinny build with brownish-orange hair in there. Oh and she was wearing a white dress too kinda beat-up looking?" asked Autumn eager for a good response.  
"Yes I did actually" said the hunter removing his helmet he had short spiked black hair and one blue eye his other eye had a patch covering it.

"Yes!" said Autumn her eyes sparkling with happiness.  
"I wouldn't be so happy about her however, she was the one who did all that." Said the man leaning into the truck moving some equipment around.  
"Huh, you Rappy brain!" Autumn took his words as offence. "How could my friend be responsible for destroying the orphanage and murdering a dozen young men?" she asked him furiously.  
"Look girl, I'm only telling you what I saw okay, the whole situation is kind of crazy it was as though she was sharing her body with a force of pure evil or something"  
"What do you mean?" asked Autumn with a weird look on her face.  
"You'd be best to ask her yourself," replied the hunter who was clearly getting annoyed talking to her now.  
"Where did she go then?" Autumn asked leaning forward curiously.  
"Honestly, she burst into purple flame and left the building through the air vent and headed toward that Motavian desert planet" said the hunter who then walked away from Autumn and the truck with a very annoyed expression on his face.

"Elisa did say she was hearing voices and stuff and she looked quite freaked out the whole night. Maybe something did get her. Hmmm, well either way she's not here and I'm not staying here. Lets make a run for that spaceport." Autumn said and she then took off sprinting down the road. It was early morning by now the sun was beginning to rise and the black night sky turned a soft purple. All that could be seen of Autumn was a small figure running far off in the distance headed for the city spaceport.


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Somewhere!

**Chapter Four:** Getting Somewhere!

It was around mid-morning by the time Autumn arrived at the space port she never stopped running, not once. She lent up against a pole and was panting really hard trying to catch her breath. She looked in front of her and seen many different vehicles parked outside and lots of people walking into the building through the large automatic doors. "I have to get inside there" she told herself. She then slowly walked into the building still trying to catch her breath. Inside there was people everywhere some people lined up others just standing around looking lost, this place was huge. Lights were flashing and televisions were hanging from the roof in nearly every direction Autumn looked. And right in the middle of everything was a feature fountain it had a statue of a young woman holding a Musk Cat and she had a long sword in the other hand. She appeared to be wearing a type of light armour.

Autumn walked over to it to read the description below the fountain. "Wow impressive" she exclaimed looking at the statute once again, she then bent down to read. "Tribute to Heroine Alis Landale, The original Chosen Child, destroyer of evil" it read. "Alis Landale? I can't say I've ever heard of her before, well maybe because I never bothered going to school I guess".

"Excuse me are you lost young lady?" asked an old man as he put his hand on Autumn's shoulder. This made Autumn jump.  
"Oh shi…I mean, you startled me sir" she said trying to be polite and not curse.  
The old man just smiled at her reaction. "Your not a city girl are you where are you from?" he asked curiously.  
"Well, I…um if you must know I'm from the Palman Orphanage, the one that was destroyed last night."  
Suddenly the old man's eyes widened as if he was in shock. He lent closer to Autumn's face. "Did you witness it, did you see the darkness yourself?" he asked her with a serious tone.  
Autumn was starting to get freaked out by the old guy but she responded anyway. "No, I uh, I guess I slept through it you could say" she said kind of embarrassed.  
The man stepped back a bit and scratched his almost bald head. "You know young lady, they say that every one-thousand years a great evil has the potential to enter the Algol Solar system. The seal that traps the evil is said to weaken dramatically and the creature has a chance of escape." The man seemed to say this with disappointment in his voice as though he himself failed to stop it from happening.

"Sir you really don't believe that kind of stuff do you…I mean evil spirits, dark magic. That kind of stuff doesn't exist I mean people must have just been hallucinating last night or something." Autumn was clearly trying to avoid the possibility great evil existed.  
"If these things do not exist why are you going to Motavia to search for your friend?" asked the man.  
Autumn stepped back with signs of shock on her face. "How did you know that? Are you s-some kind of stalker?" without even waiting for his answer she ran away from the man and disappeared into a large crowd of people standing near by.  
The man looked up and closed his eyes with a smile. "She's the child" he said with certainty.

Autumn ran all the way to the other side of the spaceport looking back making sure she wasn't being followed. She headed for some cushioned seats she could see near a large window. She stopped in front of the seats and turned around checking for the man before she sat down.  
"Man what a creep" Autumn said as she sat down. She then turned and looked out the window behind her and saw three large spaceships. "I just have to figure out which one goes to Motavia so…" Autumn stopped talking as another thought crossed her mind. ("What if Elisa really isn't there what if she's back with the other kids and I just never happened to encounter her. Maybe that hunter last night had her mistaken for another girl. If I leave this planet for no reason…Oh please, I need a sign of certainty") Autumn thought to herself. She put her head in her hands and looked down at the ground not knowing what action to take. Her long green hair fell over her, covering her face.

Suddenly all the TV sets hanging up on the roof in the spaceport cut to a news broadcast. "Good Morning Algol" said the brunette news reporter. "We have just recently received shocking amateur footage from the planet Motavia of what appears to be a girl in her late teens attacking a small city."  
This immediately caught Autumn's attention as she looked up at the TV above her.  
The news lady continued to talk. "Many of the Hunter's on Motavia tried to stop the girl but as they shot at her with their weapons she transformed into a kind of energy and vanished without a trace leaving the city destroyed and around thirty people dead…"  
Autumn had all the proof she needed she seen Elisa's face on the TV itself even though the footage was slightly blurred, but the description also matched what the hunter had told her last night as well.

"I've got a flight to catch" she told her self standing up and walking to the reception desk. Once she arrived at the desk she was greeted by another numan girl who had shoulder length blonde hair and her ears seemed to be longer than Autumn's.  
The girl smiled and asked "How can I help you today?"  
"I'd like to take a flight to Motavia thank you" responded Autumn.  
"Which city were you after when landing?" the girl asked  
Autumn never thought of that. She began frantically thinking but she didn't know the name of any Motavian cities at all. She eventually threw out "Uh, capital city please"  
"Aiedo?" replied the numan girl still keeping a smile across her face.  
"Uh, sure that's the one" Autumn said trying to act like she knew what she was talking about.  
"Okay now I just need your full name then" said the girl typing the current information into the computer next to her.  
"Autumn, Autumn Erra" she replied. Not many people knew Autumn's last name and not many knew Elisa's either. According to the rest of society the two girls didn't exist only the orphanage held a small record of their presence.  
"Now that's done, how are you going to pay for your fare?" asked the girl eagerly waiting for a response.  
Autumn never thought of this either she had no messeta on her what so ever.  
"Um, you see about that…" Autumn had to think of something quick she was so close to getting to Motavia she couldn't can it in now. "Oh my god look, an obvious distraction!" yelled Autumn pointing to the large widow on the other side of the spaceport. Because everyone had just seen an evil entity reported on TV everyone seemed to be on edge and ran for the exit door screaming and yelling, the girl at the counter followed the crowd outside as well.

Autumn giggled to herself. "Maybe that was a wee bit to harsh" she said with a smile of accomplishment. "Talk about gullible" Now that the spaceport was completely empty and everyone one was outside this was her chance to get out back to reach the ships. Autumn jumped over the counter and made a mad dash for the back of the building. She wanted to be gone by the time everyone found out nothing was out there.

She reached a room full of wooden crates and cardboard boxes and it had a large glass door that led out to the ships. "Yes, the door" as Autumn ran up and grabbed the handle she realised the door was locked and there was no key anywhere. "Damn it, now what?" she asked herself kind of frustrated. She looked around trying to find something to smash the glass door with. But nothing she could see would fit the job. "Hmmm maybe I could hide in one of these crates instead they're big enough. Lets just see which is going to Motavia first." Luckily the first crate Autumn came across said Aiedo, Motavia. ("Okay great, what's inside?") she thought. Autumn opened up the top of the crate and seen it was full of Monomates. "Wow, this will do just fine" she said happily as she climbed in and pulled the lid down. Now all she had to do was wait to be moved onto the ship. Then her search would begin.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Member in the Team!

**Chapter Five:** A New Member in the Team!

"Hey get over here and give me a lift with this one you idiot!" shouted an angry voice  
"I'm coming all ready have some patients boss" said an intimidated but dopey sounding voice.  
Suddenly the wooden crate lifted itself up off the ground. "Huh, whoa" said Autumn. But then she remember she'd have to keep quiet if anyone found out she was in here she could end as far up as in jail.  
"Duh, boss did you just here something it sounded like a girls voice in dis box?" said the dopey guy.  
"What don't be ridiculous come on lets walk this thing outside to that ship on the far left."  
("Damn that tool heard me, I'm gonna have to keep real quiet now") Autumn thought to herself she was even going as far as to only take half breaths. She really wanted to find Elisa and figure out a way to stop that creature that was walking around in her body.

Suddenly Autumn could hear a faint humming noise it sounded like the crate was getting closer to the ship. The planks of wood that held the crate together were tightly pressing against each other that no light was entering at all.  
"All right you ready?" asked the angry voiced man  
"For what boss" replied the dopey guy who clearly didn't have any clue what so ever about anything in general.  
"We're going to lift this god damn crate into the back of the ship" the boss sounded really frustrated  
"Oh yeah, course I'm 'a ready boss"  
"One, two, three, heave!" they both shouted.  
Autumn felt the box levitate itself up into the air and then it landed fairly roughly on a hard floor all the monomates in the crate with her fell all over the place. Finally it sounded as though a door was slid shut and locked. ("Yes, now all I gotta do is wait, maybe I'll catch up on some of last night's sleep I missed out on") she thought to herself. She then closed her eyes and got as comfortable as she could get.

Autumn yawned and then sat up rubbing her eyes. "Hmmm, I wonder how long I've been a sleep? I didn't think space travel would take this long not in this day and age anyway" she said to herself breaking the silence. "Oh my god, I'm in space, I bet the view is awesome" Autumn started getting really excited about the whole matter. "Wait should I or shouldn't I?" she stopped and thought about it. What if someone found out she was in the back of the ship. "Meh, you only live once they say" without any further hesitation. Autumn popped open the top of the crate and looked around her. She was in a well-lit room with other crates in it as well. She climbed out trying not to crush any of the monomates as she left the box. "Wow!" she exclaimed as she got to the nearest rear end window in the room. The view was amazing to put it short. Single stars lay scattered throughout what appeared to be midnight black sheet they call space and larger clusters of stars all sat together changing from one colour to another. Autumn could see Palma quite clearly too it was like an emerald marble and it looked lost in amongst a huge area of star clusters.

All of a sudden Autumn heard a mans voice. "Yeah okay I'll just go check the cargo out the back"  
"Oh no!" said Autumn, she quickly ran back and tried to get the lid off the crate she was in but is was locked somehow. ("Damn it") she thought.  
Suddenly the back door opened. Autumn made a dash and hid in the darkest part of the room she could find with only one crate covering the left side of her. If that man walked around to check the other cargo creates all this would have been for nothing because she would get reported as a stow-away.  
Autumn sat huddled up in a ball shape. Sweat gushing from her forehead. It was making her hair stick to her face. She had never been so nervous in her life. She tried not to breath so hard, her hands were shaking with fear. She watched as the sweat fell off her nose and onto the floor. ("Please no, please no, I have to find Elisa, please, please help me, I can't go to jail") she was praying in her head although she wasn't a fond believer of gods, but at this time she had no choice. Suddenly an image of the old man she had seen the spaceport flashed in her head for a brief moment.  
Then the man in the room turned and walked out shutting the door behind him like a robot following programmed orders. He never bothered to check the rest of the room. Autumn let out several sighs of relief. ("Thank goodness") she said in her mind.

She slowly peered over the other side of the crate she was hiding behind and noticed the sky outside was now blue. The ship must have entered Motavia. Thick clouds made entirely of dust and sand blew past the ship as it slowed down for a landing.  
"Okay when that roller door opens at the back I run like a headless chicken and I don't stop for nothing" she told herself building up some much needed confidence.  
Suddenly the ship began to release all the air pressure it had built up while travelling in space it let out a terrible screeching noise.  
"Oww" exclaimed Autumn as she put both hands over her sensitive ears. The whole room seemed to vibrate as the ship screeched out. Then everything went dead silent the ship must have landed she could hear people at the front of the ship start talking and it seemed as though they were leaving the craft.  
"Okay here goes nothing"  
The roller door in front of her began to decrease its metallic form and transform into brilliant sunlight. When the door was about halfway open she seen a set of legs wearing thick black leggings with metallic knee-protectors. She also felt the heat swirl into the room. This was the hottest planet in the whole solar system. Then Autumn ran, she ducked out under the door and set off sprinting.  
"Hey what they hell, you get back here!" yelled the man who was still opening the door at the back of the ship. Autumn never listened she just kept moving straight ahead.

Sand was flicking up stinging the back of her legs as she ran but she wasn't going to stop for something as humble as that. The heat of the sun beat down on her shoulders and the back of her legs it seemed to burn her fair skin on contact. She had been running for at least five minuets by now. Hopefully it was long enough not to get followed but she never stopped just encase they were tracking her she couldn't take a chance like that. Not coming this far anyway.

Then it happened…  
The ground began to tremble it shook violently something big was going on something big was roaming the ground right underneath Autumn. She stopped running it was only throwing her off balance now. Then she turned around and watched as the sand began to rise in front of her. She opened her mouth ready to yell for help but the might of this creature froze her from doing just that. A huge thick invertebrate emerged from the sand it was at least 20ft tall and a large portion of it's body was still submerged by sand. It shook the sand off its body its skin was like thick brownish leather. It had a huge hole in the middle of its head green slime dripped from the hole that was clearly the things mouth. It made terrible gurgling noises. The noises it made hurt Autumn's ears far more than the ship did.

Autumn then found the strength to start running she immediately turned and started bolting. But it was no use the creature was too smart, it began shaking the ground. Autumn fell over into the soft sand, it burned her. She struggled to get up the large creature started moving closer. Still violently shaking the ground it was as though it was deliberately causing an earthquake.  
"Damn it" she said to herself. She then began army crawling along the desert as fast as she could even though her skin was being scorched she had to survive if she didn't no one else would save Elisa.  
It was still no use the creature slammed its head onto the sand a few meters behind Autumn, the shock wave sent her flying up in the air. "Whoa!" she yelled out.  
Then she hit the ground hard. The soft sand seemed to have transformed into sharp gravel it was clear why. The creature was churning so much earth up just trying to catch Autumn, catch her to eat. She couldn't move on. This was the end of her.  
"I'm so sorry Elisa, I tried my best…I'll see you in the afterlife" she sadly told herself. A tear ran down her face cleaning the dust from her cheek. Autumn's eyes suddenly trailed up a bit. Off in the distance she could see a faint shape it looked like a hooded figure. It pointed a gun in Autumn's direction.  
"What?" she said in a worn out voice. Then her eyes closed and she heard several gunshots. Everything went black.

Autumn awoke in a soft bed. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around she was in a small room it had a picture on the wall with a family of Motavians. There was a mother, father an older son and a younger daughter. They were all wearing robes and looked quite happy. They exhibited what appeared to be blue feathery faces and they all had brilliant red eyes. Next to her was a table with a bottle of water on it and a bowl of hot soup. Autumn sat up, she was now wearing totally new clothes too a long pink robe to be exact her old scrubby clothes lay folded up at the foot of the bed she was in. She also felt quite clean as though someone had showered her while she was out of it.

"I'm alive!" she told herself. "Where am I though?" she asked as she hopped off the bed. She ran her hands down the front of robe she was wearing it was very soft and let a lot of air in to cool down her body. This was the kind of clothes people wore on this planet. Auutmn walked over to the nearby window. She could see a few houses outside and some desert plants. Nobody seemed to be outdoors the sun's rays were beating down on her face as she continued to look around. Suddenly the door opened a motavian girl walked in she was also wearing a pink robe identical to Autumn's robe. She had a red bow on her head. By looking at her she appeared to be around fifteen years old. Her eyes seemed to light up with happiness.

"Your awake" she said excitingly.  
Autumn immediately recognised her from the portrait on the wall she must have been the daughter.  
"Did you, did you save me?"  
"No" replied the motavian girl "My bother did though his name is Hank. He found you a few miles outside the village you were nearly eaten by a large sandworm." She told Autumn.  
Images of the foul creature flashed through Autumn's mind. She never knew such animals existed, nothing like that was found on Palma everything was to populated to have wildlife taking over.  
"Where is he I must thank him" exclaimed Autumn, her eyes widened as though it was her absolute mission to thank this man.  
"He's left on another hunting trip, he should be back soon however, you can thank him then. Oh I hope you didn't mind but I bathed you and freshened you up. You seemed awfully knocked around and dirty. I made you that soup too. It's supposed to be chicken noodle. I don't know how it tastes though us motavians don't eat your kind of food."  
"Thank, you I appreciate it" replied Autumn who was now staring at the soup on the table near the bed.  
"Oh and you're a numan, what brings you to this planet. I thought numans only lived on Palma?" asked the motavian girl curiously.  
"Huh" said Autumn who seemed to have spaced out for a moment. "Oh, I…I'm searching for my friend she was brought here by something. It took her here against her will"  
"I see" the motavian girl didn't seem to understand properly but agreed anyway.  
"I plan on finding her" Autumn said this with confidence.

"Well I wish you luck, by the way my name is Isa"  
Autumn smiled "Thank you Isa, I'm Autumn"  
The two smiled at each other. Then a door could be heard slamming shut and footsteps made there way up to the room the two girls were in.  
A motavian walked in holding a large hunting knife he had a gun strapped to his yellow robe. Another human fairly muscular walked in he was wearing a black t-shirt as well as long black shorts he had a light armour over his chest with a sword strapped to the side of his belt which also seemed to have a sack full of messeta hanging from it. His hair was cut short and was a light blue and he had equally blue eyes. Both men looked to be in their early twenties.  
"Boys your home" said Isa happily running and giving the male motavian a hug followed by a hug for the other man.

"Hi Isa" both the men said at once.  
They then directed their full attention towards Autumn.  
"So your okay" said the motavian followed by a brief laugh.  
"Yes, you must be Hank" she said. Autumn then walked up to him and held out her hand. He extended his blue feathery hand. They then shook, Hank smiled at Autumn during the process he seemed like a kind guy. "Thank you so much" she gratefully exclaimed.

She then looked behind Hank and seen the man resting up against the wall. She walked over to him being polite and introduced herself to him. "Hi, I'm Autumn Erra"  
The man looked at her, his eyes locking on hers.  
"Hmmm, you have red irises" said the man denying Autumns introduction.  
This remark kind of surprised Autumn. "Well uh yes, only numans can be born with red coloured irises. But both humans and numans can however have green, blue and brown irises."  
The man chuckled to himself. "I'm William Walsh" he replied. Extending his hand also for a friendly shake. "But call me Will okay"  
"Aah, nice to meet you" Autumn was surprised how easily he changed topic.

Suddenly the room fell silent. "Um, nice weapons" said Autumn trying to break the tension.  
"Yeah us hunters need these bad boys," replied Will. "If it wasn't for Hank here you'd be a goner now"  
Hank pulled the shiny silver handgun from his robe. "Three shots from this bad boy and that sandworm will be pushing up daisies" he said boasting about the weapon.  
"So you killed it right?" asked Autumn with a bit of worry in her voice.  
Both men looked at each and started laughing.  
"Don't your worry about that poor sucker his corpse is now rotting just outside of town" replied Hank "I made sure it was dead, I'll get the rookie hunters to go remove it tomorrow so it doesn't rot completely stinking the place out."  
"Yeah, I'm sure they'll love that" said Will grinning.  
"So what do you guys hunt exactly" asked Autumn curiously.  
"Bit of everything, mutated creatures, dangerous wildlife, dark beings…" Will was then cut short by Autumn.  
"Dark Beings?" she asked.  
"Yeah, they're not the easiest things to track but we've killed a few before. Why are you so interested in the creatures from the Abyss? They're definitely the most dangerous thing a hunter will ever have to hunt," asked Will curiously.  
Autumn fell silent she was thinking of the Profound Darkness that evil woman, that thing that claimed her friend. Elisa's face flashed in her mind then images of the blood soaked room appeared, the corpses lying in the hallway the destroyed building. Everything completely destroyed. ("It's time to find this thing!") she thought to herself.  
"Where do I sign up?"


End file.
